


On the Road

by Fujikaru8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikaru8/pseuds/Fujikaru8
Summary: Developing story of relations between the four boys. Short Chapters. Skips around throughout the game, and some backstory as well. Will be smut in later chapters. Rating will eventually go up. Mild language and boy on boy action. I'm not ashamed.





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis exhaled, his breath clouding the window. A cold rain fell outside of the Regalia as the engine hummed over the hilly countryside. Gladiolus stretched across the backseat with his book resting open on his broad chest. He took up more than his fair share of the limited space in the back, and Noctis sat squished against the door. Prompto was curled cross-legged in the front seat, his camera at the ready, eagerly pressing his face against the windows to look for the perfect picture.  
Though they had been traveling for hours, Ignis showed no sign of tiring. Cradling a cup of Ebony coffee, he drank sparingly to make it last for the remainder of the trip. He was the only one who was capable of driving through poor weather, which wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon.  
Ignis cleared his throat, looking back at Noctis through the rearview mirror. “Your Highness, it is starting to get dark. We should not be on the road for too much longer.”  
It was nearing 6:30 on the glowing dashboard clock. Noctis nodded. “You’re right. Let’s pull off and find some place to stay the night.”  
Grunting at the disturbance of sound, Gladiolus sat up, closing his book, and rubbed at the lingering sleep in his eyes. “A bed sounds wonderful.”  
Prompto brightened. “Yeah, I could go for a shower. And something to eat!” 

The four men had been traveling for weeks, stopping only when they had to. Heading for the coast of Caem, the boys had at least a two week drive before having to cross the ocean into Altissia. Hunted by the Empire, Altissia would offer safety, if not allies for the fight to reclaim the throne. Their home, Lucis, had fallen to the Empire, and with it the entire Lucian family. The young prince was the last remaining member of royalty, and had managed to escape the carnage with three of his closest friends and strongest fighters.

Shortly after seven, the Regalia drove into a small desert town. Ignis had pulled over and parked on the side of the road, stretching as he stepped out of the car. Besides a gas station, a shady motel, and a handful of short houses, the only other prominent and busy building was a greasy Crow Burger restaurant. Dozens of street lamps illuminated the surrounding area, effectively keeping the daemons at bay.  
“Smile!” and the camera flashed, catching Ignis’s slightly annoyed features in a perfect picture. “Love the lighting. Saving that one,” and Prompto grinned down at his camera.  
“I’m gonna go get us a room,” Gladio called over his shoulder, Noctis following closely behind.  
The motel was small and dusty, but cheap. Four beds lined the far wall, and a sitting area was connected to the bathroom. Ignis had brought in some food from across the street, and they sat around the table at ease, eating and talking about plans for the coming days.  
Gladio got the first shower of the night after sharply elbowing the much smaller Prompto out of the way. It was one of the few relaxing moments on the trip where he didn’t have to worry about anyone, especially his prince, for at least a little while. Changing into baggy pants, he opened the door with a gust of steam, and found Ignis waiting impatiently right outside.  
“Yo.”  
His greeting was met with a sharp exhale and Ignis handed him a clean shirt.  
“Please put this on. And go entertain Prompto before he has a breakdown about taking a shower last.” Ignis removed his glasses and stepped around the large man before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Gladio tossed the shirt on the floor, preferring going topless as often as possible. The young prince was already in bed and under the covers, but Prompto sat in his chair sulking and going through the pictures he had taken over the past couple of days.  
“Why do you guys always get to take showers first?”  
Gladio sat down heavily across the table. “Because Iggy and I are the only ones who do anything around here.” He looked over at the bundle in the bed. “Is Noctis already asleep?”  
Prompto pouted but said nothing about the previous comment. “Yeah. I guess he was just really tired.”  
Gladio began to towel his hair dry. The prince had been exhausted recently, falling asleep at every car ride, restaurant, and break that they got. He knew the incredible stress that was placed on the prince, and he was getting worried about Noctis. Monster battles were starting to take their toll, and everyone looked more haggard than they did before they left.  
“Show me your favorites.”  
“Huh?” Prompto glanced up.  
“Show me your favorite pictures that you took.”  
Prompto beamed, and leapt up and over to Gladio, leaning in so that they could both see the screen.

Ignis took deep breaths, leaning heavily against the shower wall. The water streamed over his back, and he rubbed at the knots in his neck. He felt the burden of the mission more heavily than the others. It was hard not knowing how long this journey would last, or how they were going to keep Noctis safe. It was his King-appointed job to watch and guide the prince; Gladio was his shield, but Ignis was his mentor. He had known Noctis for his entire life, supporting and planning the prince’s every decision. Now, Noctis was to be the King, if only he could act like it. Ignis took another deep breath. 

The next morning came too early. The group had started to become adept at packing and leaving swiftly, trying to be ready for their next long day of travel. Noctis had to be rolled out of bed and begrudgingly staggered towards the bathroom. Already up and dressed, Ignis was folding and sorting laundry, and had laid out fresh bread and juice that was bought from a block away. Prompto was huddled around the pastries like a bird, inhaling food as quickly as humanly possible while Gladio sat at the table reading the morning paper.  
Noctis showered slowly, his mind still in a haze of sleep. Forgetting a change of clean clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Ignis was waiting for him, completely unperturbed, and handed him freshly laundered fatigues. Noctis mumbled a thank you before turning back into the bathroom. Gladio looked up from his paper and, for only a moment, let his gaze linger on the prince. 

The look did not go unnoticed and Ignis and Gladio locked eyes. Nothing was said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory.

Gladio swept his hand back, catching the young prince in the jaw. Noctis flew backwards, landing heavily on his tailbone. He yelped, grabbing at the bruises forming on his back and face.  
“Again.” Gladio reached down to help the prince back to his feet.  
“Hang on; I need a break,” and Noctis grabbed for his water before sitting down gingerly.  
“You’re never gonna win against daemons if you are always on your ass.”  
Gladio’s remark was met with a sneer. “Have you ever fought daemons?”  
“No. But I know that I could if I had to. Unlike his Highness.”  
Noctis huffed, staring intently at the ground as Gladio sat down next to him.  
The prince could be difficult at the best of times, and it was useless to antagonize him any further.  
“How about I teach you some hand-to-hand combat, then? Being able to take down your opponent without a weapon is a necessary skill that you will have to learn eventually.”  
Noctis looked over at Gladio, and was met with an encouraging smile. Thinking it over for a moment, he set down the practice sword and stood to face the bigger man.  
“Alright, but don’t just throw me around. Actually teach me so that I can beat you.”  
Gladio stood, laughing, and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what I teach you; you think that you are ever going to be able to beat me?”  
He laughed again at the obvious scowl from the prince. “Okay, okay. Sparring one-on-one. Square off your shoulders. And bend you knees! Anticipate my moves,” and Gladiolus lunged at Noctis, pinning him against the floor in a matter of seconds.  
With the air knocked out of his lungs, the prince could only muster a steely eyed glare. Gladio grinned, a surge of emotion flooding into him as he looked at the disheveled prince below. Quickly regaining composure, Gladio once again helped the prince to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. A little bit of backstory romance

The pasta is a little overdone but Noctis would have to deal with it. Not that he would even notice. Packing a suitable dinner for the otherwise undernourished prince, Ignis climbed into the Regalia, recently loaned to him from the King. Noctis had been given his own penthouse across the city, and though he was on his own, Ignis still had to come over and check on him, making sure that something dead hadn't crawled into the pantry, or that the prince ever did his laundry. Traffic took longer than anticipated and by the time he arrived outside the lavish apartments, he was nine minutes later than usual. No matter. Briefly nodding to doorman, he walked inside and pushed the elevator button to the top floor, noting the dust in the hallway and a desperate need for vacuuming. Fumbling for his keys as he maneuvered the bag of dinner, he quickly walked inside and down the familiar route to the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen lights, Ignis froze mid-step into the room.   
Gladio started and quickly turned as the lights came on, pulling his shirt down over his chest. Noctis sat on the countertop behind him, frantically adjusting his own clothing and hair. Nobody said anything for a moment, and Gladio finally took a step forward.  
“Ignis, this isn’t…”  
Ignis raised his hand to silence him, but made no eye contact. He walked past the two and set the cooling food on the table, taking a moment to clean and straighten his glasses and contemplate his next words.   
“Gladio, I will see you in a couple of minutes downstairs, and then I will drop you off at home. And Noctis,” Ignis turned, setting his jaw as to control his words, “We will talk tomorrow morning. You also have a meeting with your father in the afternoon to discuss the future security meetings that are quickly approaching.” Setting down a small folder that he intended for the prince to look over, Ignis turned and left without a word.

…

He had already pulled the car around up front, and was sitting with every muscle tensed in his body as Gladio walked up to the Regalia, gently closing the door behind him. Ignis stared only straight ahead, and started driving a little faster than normal.  
“Iggy, listen. It’s just…”  
“Be quiet. What do you think you’re doing? Do you have any idea what the hell you’re doing?!” It was very rare for the strategist to lose his temper, but it was terrifying, and Gladio began shrinking at the onslaught of anger.   
“Kissing the crown prince? Your duty is as his shield, and I walk in to you making out with Noctis? Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found out? What the fuck, Gladiolus?” Anger was one thing, but to hear the man cuss was on another level altogether. “What am I supposed to do? Act like it never happened? Tell someone and have you deported outside the royal walls?”  
“Ignis, this isn’t a bad thing.”  
“Not a bad thing? You are in no position to tell me what is good or bad for the prince! You are the King’s Shield, and it is completely inappropriate for you to act romantically towards him. You will compromise his safety with your stupidity.”  
“And how’s that? Because I care for him more now, I would let something happen to him? Noctis wanted this relationship, and I think that having someone there for him is a lot better than having someone constantly bitching at him like you do.”   
Ignis tightened his grip on the wheel and Gladio instantly regretted going too far.  
“Listen, Ignis. I’m sorry. It’s just, Noctis is finally growing into being a king. He chose this and I couldn’t be happier. I know what I am getting myself into and I’m prepared to deal with things as they come.”  
“Oh? And what happens when your little romance comes to an end? How is your bond to your king going to hold up then?”  
“We don’t know yet. But I am prepared to hold up my oath even if something went wrong. I feel like this is good for Noctis, and I certainly know that it has been good for me. I’m happy, Ignis. Nobody knows about this except for you.”  
Ignis said nothing until they were outside Gladio’s house. Coming to a rather abrupt stop, Ignis finally turned.   
“We will continue this in the morning. I will say nothing of this to others for the time being, I need some time to think. Get out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis sat on his couch, hand dug into the cushions. His phone told him that it was 7:14 in the morning but he couldn’t sleep, only pace restlessly and constantly check his phone, waiting on any word from Gladio. What a fucking mess, he thought. Of all the people to walk in, the only person worse than Ignis would have to be King Regis himself. He had no idea what would happen to Gladio if this got out. How could they be so stupid as to let themselves be caught? He sat back, massaging his temples.  
A soft click brought Noctis out of his misery as Ignis opened the door to the apartment. He was immaculately dressed, holding his thermos of coffee. Still making no eye contact, he sat down across from the prince, crossing his legs in front of him.  
“I’m going to be honest, your Highness, but I don’t really know what to say.”  
“I know.”  
There wasn’t any anger in Ignis’s voice and the man appeared very quiet and reserved, a stark contrast to the lecture Noctis was expecting.  
“I have yet to speak to anyone else about last night. I understand that it isn’t technically my business to know every aspect of your personal life, but, this is more serious than just having a fling with some commoner. Jesus, Noctis, I didn’t even know that you are, well, attracted to the same sex.” Ignis fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt. “I thought that we had a closer relationship than that. I was hoping that you would feel comfortable enough to tell me these kind of things.”   
Noctis looked up, surprised at the hurt coming from Ignis’s voice.  
“I understand you not wanting to tell me about Gladio. Though I could not advise against it more, Gladiolus explained the mutual enjoyment of your relationship. You are two grown men, and you can make these decisions for yourselves. I will keep this to myself if you so wish it, but understand me now: if I feel that your safety or well-being is compromised in any way, I will take every step necessary to remove you from this situation.”  
Noctis slowly let out the breath he had been holding, staring at the man before him and realizing the meaning of what he was saying.  
“I will not necessarily give my blessing, but I will not hinder the two of you continuing this relationship. But please, in the future, keep me informed and let me know if I should, ah, come over on a different day.”  
“ ‘Kay.”  
Ignis stood, turning to leave. “Um, does Prompto know about this?”  
“No.”  
The advisor nodded. “Did you read over that file I left on the counter? Your meeting with the council and your father is in a couple of hours. I suggest you try to sleep for a little bit beforehand.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this one too. Gladio and Noctis. Also jumps in timeline.

Noctis answered the soft knock on the door.  
“Yo.” A range of emotion swept over him as Gladio casually stood in his doorway.  
“Are you gonna invite me in? Or are we just standing here?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Come in.” Noctis kicked himself for staring.  
“Why the invite over? You sounded pretty strange on the phone.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Gladio collapsed into the plush armchair, adjusting his huge body to try and make himself more comfortable. “Shoot.”  
Noctis stood, gripping at the countertop behind him. Gods, why did this have to be so hard? He looked over at his Shield. If he said anything, his social and royal standing could be ruined, or — even worse — he could lose one of his closest friends. But keeping silent was agony. For years now the Crown Prince has held onto his feelings and secrets. Noctis let out the breath he was holding and looked up, locking eyes with Gladiolus. The big man seemed tense. Noctis fussed with the buttons on his shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious around the perfectly sculpted soldier. He let out another long breath.  
“I like you.”  
Gladio broke into a huge grin. “Good. If you didn’t we would have a problem. Lets me know I’m doing my jo…”  
“No! I mean, I like you.”  
Gladio faltered for a moment, and his face an unreadable mask.  
“Dammit. I mean, I have feelings for you. I just, I don’t know what to say. You’re my Shield and my friend but, for a long time now I’ve thought of you more than…”  
“I’ve noticed.”  
Noctis looked horrified, his face turning deep red, and he dug his fingers back into the countertop.  
“What? You don’t think I’ve noticed the looks and extra training you’ve been comin’ to? Nobody is that motivated. ‘Specially you of all people. You were never exactly subtle about it.” Gladio leaned back into the chair, slightly too small for him. He closed his eyes and let out his own long breath. “I’ve had feelings for you too, ya know.” He looked up at the prince, and his dark amber eyes betrayed his own fear.  
Both men stayed frozen in silence, and Noctis finally walked over before sitting gingerly on the couch across from Gladio.  
“Um, so what now?”  
Gladiolus chuckled, “I’ve never really thought that far ahead. In all honesty, I was going to die with that secret. Gods, do you know what would happen if that came out?”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
“Ignis would fuckin’ kill me.” The threat of violence coming from the bookish man was almost too much for Noct, and both of them broke into a fit of laughter.  
“We could try.” Noctis curled his legs under him.  
“Try what? Having a relationship? Do you know how hard that would be to keep secret? Or what could happen between us if it didn’t work out?” Gladiolus rubbed hard at his jawline, a nervous tick that all Amicitia men possessed.  
“I know. I’m willing to work with that. You mean that much to me.” The prince stared deeply into the floor.  
Gladiolus raised his eyebrows. “Well, there are gonna be consequences.” The Shield started rubbing at his jaw again. “I think I would like to try.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, the bravado gone. “Does Prompto know?”  
“No. He can’t. He thinks that I like girls and…”  
“So does Iris. She’s determined to get me with this young girl that I work with and, well, neither of them could keep a secret for shit.”  
“And Ignis?”  
“I would choose death before Specs ever found out.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis deserves good things sometimes. One of the longer chapters.

“Hand me the pliers.” Reaching from under the Regalia, Ignis waved a gloved hand until pliers were firmly in his grasp. A few moments passed before he continued, muffled beneath the car, “I don’t think that this is something I can fix. There is a massive leak, and without the proper tools, there is no way to make it stop.” He rolled himself back onto the road, and Prompto clasped his hand, hauling him to his feet.   
The four boys sat on the roadside, praying for a miracle so that they wouldn't have to push the car back to Hammerhead again. But as the day wore on and nightfall became a closing threat, there was no other choice.  
It was dusk before the car rolled into the garage and Cindy stood next to their car furiously shaking her head.   
“What y’all do this time? It looks like you took ‘er off-road.”  
Ignis shot Noctis a withering look while the prince stared anywhere else in the shop. “I did what I could to try and fix it, but the damage is beyond my expertise. I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, Ms. Aurum, but you are the only one that can work on a city car.”   
“You know about cars? Never pegged you as the mechanical type.” Cindy lifted her hat to pull her hair away from her face. “And my name’s Cindy. ‘Ms.’ is too fancy. I’ll see what I can do about yer car. But it might take me some time.” She glanced over the tired group. “Why don’t y’all go on and get something to eat? And some rest. I’ll take good care of ‘er.”  
A small RV was better than camping, despite Gladio’s protests. Prompto sat next to Noctis on folding chairs in the parking lot, waiting for dinner as Ignis cooked inside.   
“God, Cindy is so cool. She really knows her stuff. She’s so smart. And pretty! I wonder if she has a boyfriend? I wonder if I could ask her.” The young photographer toyed with his camera settings. “What do you think, Noct?”  
“Eh, she’s not really my type.”  
“NOT your type? Dude, is anyone gonna be your type? Come on, big guy, back me up here.”  
Gladiolus was doing pushups, one arm at a time. “I’m not seeing it, Prompto.”  
“I cannot believe you guys.”  
“Believe what?” Ignis appeared behind the prince, setting down a plate of fish and steamed vegetables.  
Prompto turned, “They don’t think that Cindy is cute! What do you think?”  
Still holding a plate of food, Ignis blinked slowly. “I think that Ms. Aurum is a very attractive young woman,” and set down Gladio’s serving before turning back inside.  
“Okay, did anyone else think that was weird?” Prompto leaned in close to the table.  
“What, Specs? I’m surprised he knows what a woman is,” and the Shield stifled back laughter as Noctis snickered and choked on his food.  
“I might be more versed in women than most of us.” The strategist returned, handing Prompto a large plate of food before finally sitting down with his own dinner, catching Gladio’s glare.   
Missing the staring match and tension around him, Prompto stuffed a huge bite of food in his mouth and looked into the direction of the garage. “I’ve never even kissed a girl before.”  
“Aw, come-on man. You’re going to find somebody,” said Noctis, throwing a light punch at the cameraman’s arm.  
“You think so? I hope that when I do she’s gonna have huge…”  
“Hey boys. Whatcha y’all up to?” Cindy leaned against the RV, her sudden appearance causing Prompto to yelp. She smiled, and walked over to the table, ignoring the deepening red of Prompto’s face. “I put in the order fer some parts, but,” she took off her hat and ran a hand through her curls, “they are really expensive and special pieces, comin’ from Crown City itself. I don’t know how long it’s gonna take before she’s up and runnin’.”   
Ignis set down his dinner and stood, offering his seat, “We really appreciate you working so late for us, and we are more than able to pay for the repairs.” He paused, and adjusted his glasses, “Would you care to join us for dinner?”  
“I s’ppose I could grab a bite.” She sat down and looked as Ignis went inside. “Well ain’t he just the gentleman?”  
Noctis snorted. “Who, Specs? That’s just how he is.”  
Ignis returned almost immediately, handing a plate of food and a beer to the mechanic. “His Highness caught the fish today; Sea Bass with a three-mushroom cream garnish, and a vegetable medley steamed and cooked in an Altissian white wine. Ah, and the beer is from Galdin. Compliments of Gladiolus.” Ignis leaned against Noctis’ chair and continued to eat.  
Cindy stared for a moment at the food on her plate. “Y’all eat like this all the time?”  
“Most of the time. Iggy is a pretty good chef.” Gladiolus smiled and shrugged. “Sometimes when he’s mad though we just get toast.”  
“I do nothing of the sort.” The strategist poked at the food on his plate.  
Cindy laughed. “You boys are just too much. Pawpaw warned me about you and yer shenanigans.”   
“Well your grandfather is a smart man.” Ignis set down his plate, grabbing the unopened beer Prompto was reaching for. “What was wrong with the Regalia?”  
“Well, it’s kinda complicated. But…” Cindy sipped at her beer, “Maybe I could just show you instead.”  
“Well I’m sure that it’s a little late for…”  
Prompto was quick to interrupt Ignis, “He would love to see the car! And I, for one, am tired. And so is everybody else. And, we got the dishes tonight. So,” Prompto flashed a huge grin. “We’re just gonna call it an early night.”  
“His Highness does need his beauty sleep.” The Shield was completely unconcerned by the little sounds of protest Noctis made as Gladio practically picked him up and towards the RV.  
“ ‘Night Cindy.”  
“Yeah, goodnight Cindy. See you tomorrow.”  
In a matter of seconds, Ignis and Cindy found themselves alone outside, and he tried to cover up his look of alarm.  
“Those boys are somethin’ aren’t they?”  
“Indeed.” He cursed those boys and their amazing ability to make his life harder.  
“Well,” Cindy sipped at her beer, “No use dawdlin’.” Standing, she turned, “You comin’?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lotta sex with Ignis and Cindy.

Cindy walked slightly ahead, still holding onto her beer. “Basically, Noctis smashed the underside of her against somethin’ sharp.” Reaching the Regalia parked outside, she opened up the hood. “A lot of the paneling needs to be replaced, as well as some of yer tanks.” Bending over to see inside, she waved over the fidgeting strategist. “You can kinda see where I took some parts out already. But don’t worry, I’ve actually got some upgrades planned. Brighter lights, faster acceleration, she’s gonna be great.”  
Ignis kept his focus on the machinery in front of him. “You really are a magnificent mechanic.”  
“You sweet talkin’ me?”  
“I, uh, no, I would never-” “I think I like you, Mr. Sciencia. You’re not like most men out here.”  
“Thank you?”  
For the first time since he started his training inside Crown City, Ignis was at a loss for what to say. Cindy laughed and turned towards Ignis, cornering him between the Regalia and herself. “Do you…wanna see more?”  
Ignis, taller than the female mechanic, was forced to look down in order to meet her gaze and caught a glimpse of the rest of her body closely pressed up against him. Letting out a breath he had been holding, he set a hand on her shoulder.  
“I would never want to put you in a position that would make you uncomfortable, Ms. Aurum.”  
“And if I insisted?”  
Ignis raised an eyebrow and set his other hand tentatively on the small of her back. “Then I suppose I could never refuse.”  
Cindy smiled and leaned up to kiss the strategist, wrapping both arms around his defined shoulders. She ground her hips against his and deepened the kiss, moving his hands down lower across her back. Grabbing at his shirt buttons, she ran her hands over his chest and down to the front of his tightening pants. Ignis caught the zipper on her jacket and pulled her into another kiss, unzipping the front and running a gloved hand along the outline of her bra, eliciting a soft moan. She fumbled with the work belt around her waist before dropping it on the ground. Kissing down the side of her neck, Ignis pushed one hand under her bra, and the other trailed along the lower seam of her shorts.  
Pulling his shirt off, Cindy tugged at his pants, undressing the man before her entirely. He was absolutely perfect. The toned muscles of a gymnast and fighter led down to his impressive cock, and Cindy pinned him up against the side of the car. Kneeling, she took his erection onto her mouth, and happily hummed as Ignis bucked and cried out. His face flushed and he gripped onto the side of the Regalia trying to slow his breathing. Reaching behind her, Cindy undid the back of her bra and the buttons on her shorts before standing back up and kissing again at his chest.  
Gently, Ignis picked up the mechanic and turned her on her back, laying her down on the hood of the car. Taking one of her tits into his mouth, he began to suck while moving his left hand down between her thighs. Slowly, he began massaging circles around her clit, amused as she squirmed against him before sliding two fingers inside her, which was rewarded with another cry. Ignis stood and leaned over Cindy, kissing her deeply again.  
Reaching up, she gently grabbed his glasses. “Damn, you look good.”  
“Are you ready?”  
She nodded, holding her breath as he pushed all the way inside of her. Waiting a moment for her to adjust, Ignis looked down at the beauty before him, lying on the hood of his car.  
“You are an absolute jewel, Ms. Aurum.”  
Cindy let out a soft sigh and smiled and Ignis began to move against her. Grabbing at her hips, Ignis slid out, and thrust back in. Breathing heavily, Cindy wrapped her legs around the strategist, running her nails down his back. Quickly becoming overwhelmed, she let herself be overcome with waves of pleasure, building up until she came, arching her back with a soft scream. Ignis thrust in her for a minute more, before pulling out as he climaxed. Panting and flushed, he smiled at Cindy, kissing her and nuzzling into her neck.  
“Yer somthin’ else.”  
“That’s a good thing?”  
“Most definitely.”  
“Are you happy?”  
“Yeah, I think I am.”

Grabbing clothes off the ground, the pair helped one another get dressed.  
Handing him his button-down, Cindy readjusted her hat back on top of her head. “I got yer shirt dirty.”  
“I think that’s acceptable.” He smiled, and tightened his belt.  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave.”  
Ignis paused, looking up at the mechanic. “I’m….I’m so sorry. I wish I didn’t have to leave either.”  
“If, uh, the world ever gets back to normal, will ya still come by?”  
“I promise.”  
“Yer still gonna come by to fix yer car, right?”  
“I would never go anywhere else.”  
“Maybe, if ya have the time, we can see each other again.”  
“I would like that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 7

Opening the door of the RV, Ignis was grabbed violently by the King’s Shield.  
He slowly raised both hands. “Gladiolus. It’s just me.”  
Blinking away sleep, the big man grinned and let go. “Oh. M’kay.” He looked down at his phone. “Jesus, Iggy, it’s nearly four in the fucking morning. I’m going back to bed. You got the sofa tonight.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Yeah, man. See you in the morning.”

…

“Is he still asleep? I’m hungry.” The cameraman aligned his lens to profile the prince against the early sunrise.  
“I dunno, why don’t you go find out?”  
“I don’t want to be the one to wake him!”  
Gladiolus adjusted the antenna on the radio, hearing nothing but static. “Let him sleep, guys. He had a long night.” He smirked. “Just tell him we’re going out for breakfast.”

Ignis heard his alarm go off but ignored it, desperate for a couple extra minutes of sleep. Able to doze off again, he was quickly shaken back awake.  
“Iggy, we’re gonna go get breakfast. Come on, wake up.”  
Slowly sitting up, Ignis opened his eyes to Prompto hovering above him. He reached over to grab for his glasses, finding nothing on the ground.  
“What time is it?”  
“6:10.”  
Yawning, he felt around the sofa, “Have you seen my glasses?”  
Gladiolus walked into the RV. “Good morning, sunshine. Late night?”  
“Something like that.” Ignis rubbed at the side of his head, remembering the last place he had them on.  
“Uh, Prompto, you wanna wait outside? We’ll be out in a sec.” Gladio motioned for him to leave.  
Pouting, Prompto looked at Gladio, “Aw man, I’m hungry. Let’s go for food.”  
“Just hang on. Go entertain His Highness for five minutes.” The bodyguard shut the RV door after him before coming to sit down on the sofa next to Ignis.  
“So. How was last night?”  
“I don’t know if that’s any of your business.”  
“Of course it’s my business, Specs. You can’t just come stumbling back at dawn without any explanation. Or without your glasses. You left them there, didn’t you?”  
“I’m just going to have to use my other pair until I can go and get them back.”  
“Did you fuck her?”  
Ignis flushed. “Your language is rather crude, but yes.” He ran a hand through his hair “She’s beautiful, Gladio.”  
“Damn, man. Sounds like you fell hard for her, eh? Proud of you. I know we give you a lot of shit, but you managed to land someone like Cindy.”  
“I thought she wasn’t your type.”  
“I can still appreciate the female form. And gods, man, there is a lot to appreciate. Kinda brings up a subject though. Wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Ignis glanced over. “And that would be?”  
“I was hoping Noctis and I could get some, you know, alone time. I thought you could babysit and take Prompto for an outing, give us a little space.”  
Ignis paused before speaking. “Of course. Today would be good, as the car still needs repairs. How, ah, long should we be gone for?”  
Gladiolus chuckled. “Just a couple hours. Be his wingman and help the little dude get a girl. He deserves it.”

Early morning light spread across Hammerhead, and the desert was awash with hues of pinks and reds as the sun rose higher over the mountains.  
“I’ve come up with a new recipe, and need some new ingredients from Galdin for dinner tonight. I was going to try and hitch a ride with Cid while the car is being worked on.”  
Ignis sat around the breakfast-table, eating whatever food group Noctis deemed poisonous that day. Which was nearly everything.  
“Prompto, I was hoping that you would come with me?”  
Startled, the cameraman looked up at Ignis. “Mhegh?”  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And yes, you. Noctis needs to do some basic training, and I don’t need you interrupting or distracting him for half of a day.”  
He swallowed hard. “But what about Gladio? Make him go instead! Come on, big guy. Don’t make me do errands with Specs!” His pleas and protests heightened the octaves of his voice.  
“I’m sitting right here, you know.”  
Gladiolus smiled. “Sorry, little man. I’m running the training with Noctis. Besides, it’s not all bad. You are going to the beach. There might be babes.”  
Prompto brightened almost instantly.  
“Then it’s settled.” Ignis stood. “Come on, Prompto. We’ll be back a little later.” He cast a long glance at Gladiolus, who met his gaze, before turning to the prince. “Please behave.” Swallowing his thoughts before they spilled out of his mouth, Ignis walked out of the restaurant with Prompto in tow.

“Iggy is…taking it well.”  
Noctis nodded. “As well as he could. How did you manage to arrange this set-up?”  
“What, Ignis and Prompto gone for the day?” He rubbed at his jaw. “I had some leverage. He hooked up with Cindy last night.”  
“You mean like….?” The prince motioned crudely with his hands.  
“Yeah. Even left his glasses with her.”  
“No shit? Well, good on him.” Noctis stared at his dissected plate. “I wonder what his sex life is like?”  
The Shield made a face. “It’s probably gross.”  
“Or he has the world’s biggest dick.”  
Both men broke into fits of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> A little graphic character death from the end of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not perma dead.

_God, it’s cold_.  
Prompto tugged at the bonds around his hands, and small currents of electricity coursed up his arms, causing him to cry out in pain. Bracing against the wall, he tried to stand, his feet slipping through trails of blood. Overcome with nausea and weakness, he collapsed back onto the floor.  
_They better not come for me. Ignis would never let Noctis put himself in so much danger._  
The thought was both comforting and strikingly horrifying. They might not come for him.  
_I don’t want them to find me like this anyways._  
His hands were cuffed behind him, chained to an electronic frame that sparked when he moved. Skin had been dug out of his chest, leaving giant weeping gashes across his torso. Metal gleamed through the blood, lights whirling beneath the otherwise organic flesh. Ardyn had torn at the left side of his face revealing metallic facial structures and a mechanical eye. A barcode was branded at his neck, and the burn was blistering and swollen.  
_Why would they ever come to rescue some magitek bot?_  
Prompto rested his head against the cool wall. His camera and guns sat by the door. Ardyn used up the rest of his camera roll.  
_God damn him._  
Pictures of him crying, and begging, and bleeding all over the fucking place. Close up pictures of his magitec machinery. They didn’t know and he never planned to tell them. Regis knew, but he allowed Noctis to associate with him because at least there was somebody disposable to take a bullet for his son.  
_Bet he never thought we’d become friends, huh?_  
Nobody could have known that Prompto wasn’t entirely human. He was the most successful test subject Niflheim had ever created, and was trained to be a companion for the prince. But he felt human emotions. He felt pain and joy and love for Noctis. The idea of going on a road trip with the three people he loved most in the world was the greatest gift in his man-made life.  
_What would they think if they found me like this?_  
Something ground deep inside his chest, and blood started pouring out of his mouth. The light of the one mechanical eye dimmed.  
“You’d best hurry.” Ardyn’s voice echoed throughout the building.  
_Who is he talking to? I hope its not Noctis. I hope its not Noctis. I ho…_  
Electricity coursed again though his body, the jolt paralyzing his limbs. The metal in his chest began to smoke, and Prompto tried to curl against the pain. Heaving blood and chunks of flesh, he focused on his camera across the room.  
_Guys, you are…_  
Metal ground against itself, and Prompto shuddered, slumping forwards against the chains.

…

“You’d best hurry.” Ardyn’s voice echoed over the speakers and throughout the empty building.  
“Oh, shove it up your ass, old man,” Gladiolus growled under his breath, staring up into the wall of security screens. “I can’t find him.”  
“We might not be able to find the exact room, but try searching for halls we have yet to go down.” Ignis tapped at the floor with his cane. This new nervous tick annoyed even him, so he set to pacing instead.  
“That one.” Noctis pointed up to the camera in hall V-14. “We haven’t been there yet.”  
“Then let’s go.” Summoning his broadsword, Gladio gently turned Ignis. “We’re going this way, Iggy.”  
“Then we should be off. Noctis?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please stay behind Gladiolus. I will bring up the back.”  
“But—”  
“Do not argue with me; we don’t have the time. Now go.”

The three were almost jogging down the long corridor, searching for anything that could lead them to their friend. Each room passed contained only boxes or spiders, and Noctis finally slowed next to a locked door, its keypad glowing faintly.  
“Guys, let’s try this one.” Flipping through a stack of stolen card-keys, he held up one marked for higher-clearance entrance only. The keypad let out a quiet “Brrring!” and the door slid open, revealing a destroyed office inside.  
“Damn it all.”  
Noctis peered into the stale room. “Wait Gladio. Let’s check the whole room first.”  
The Shield grabbed Noctis’s shoulder, pushing him aside and out of harm’s way and the first to enter the office. The prince followed closely behind.  
“What do you guys see?”  
“Nothing but broken computers and old papers, Ignis.” Gladio tipped over one of the heavy modems.  
Noctis knocked on the far wall. “Another door.” The prince unlocked the next room with a “Brrrring!” The door grated, but did not open. “Help me with this, Gladio.”  
The big man was next to him in seconds, and he wedged his fingers into a small gap in the door. Straining, Gladiolus braced against the wall and forced the door to slide open enough to see inside.  
“Prompto.”

Ignis swept past the Prince and his Shield, weaving around debris scattered across the destroyed lab with surprising agility. Crouched next to his friend, the strategist reached out and laid a hand on Prompto’s forehead, listening for life.   
“Is he dead?” Noctis leaned, braced against the doorway, his every muscle tensed against the sight before him.  
Lifting the torn shirt, Ignis felt across his chest and face, examining the damage done by touch. Reaching behind Prompto, he undid the restraints and gently laid the younger man down.   
Gladio picked up the camera and guns by the wall, his voice strained and cracking. “Fuck Ignis. Is he fucking dead?”   
“No.” The Strategist began going through curatives that he brought with him, identifying the ones he wanted by the shape of the bottle. “Get me water, and something to brace his arm against so that I can reset his shoulder. We need to move quickly.”  
“He’s a bot.” Still in shock, Noctis didn’t move from the door. “He’s a Nifleheim bot.”  
Ignis grabbed his jacket, fumbling through his pockets until he pulled out a magitec core from a fallen soldier.  
“And you knew about it.” Gladio’s dark eyes watch as Ignis started taking apart machinery, using a blend of engineering and medicinal knowledge to mend their broken friend.  
“None of that matters now. Please,” Ignis sounded almost panicked, “You need to move.”

An hour went by. Noctis and Gladio had gone deeper into the fortress to retrieve a myriad of salvaged parts and equipment at the request of Ignis, and now both men sat worried and on edge in the adjoining office, waiting for something to happen.  
“Gladio, I need your help.”  
The Shield startled at the sound of his name and leapt into the next room. Prompto still lay on the ground, but the horrific injuries he had received were barely visible under bandages, or had completely healed under Ignis’ care.  
“We need to move him so that he isn’t laying on the stone. Can you carry him?” Ignis kneeled next to Prompto, his own clothing covered in a smear of oil, blood, and sweat. Propping his cane under his arm, the Advisor tried to stand, struggling upright through his exhaustion.   
In two steps, Gladiolus was by his side and wrapped his arm around Ignis to support him. “Woah, slow down, buddy. You don’t look so good yourself. Noctis! Get in here!”   
Noctis appeared in the doorway, and reached around the other side of Ignis, leading him to a chair to sit down.  
“Drink some water. And eat this. You look like hell.” Noctis handed over a bottle and small bag of chips from a vending machine.  
“I’m sure I still look better than you.”   
Noctis chuckled. “You’re right.”   
Gladiolus walked in, cradling Prompto in his arms. “There’s some dormitories down the hall. Let’s camp there for the night.”

…

Prompto lay completely still, his chest rising very slightly at every breath. Noctis was near the edge of the bed with his head cradled in his hands. The dormitories were safe from the daemons outside, and the three boys rested on the Nifleheim bunk beds, each kept awake with worry for Prompto.   
“How long?” Gladio was first to break the long silence.  
“How long what?” Ignis had changed into soldier fatigues found in a nearby locker, and sat with his head laid against the far wall.  
“How long did you know about,” the big man gestured at Prompto, “this?”  
Taking off his glasses, Ignis rubbed at his eyes. “Prompto? I had my suspicions since his introduction to the prince. I knew about the Nifleheim test subjects, and I knew that Lucis had seized one for their own experimentation, but…” He let out a long breath, “I never dared to confirm my theory. He was my friend, and in a way, I didn’t want to know.”  
Another long silence passed, and Noctis eventually stood up, looking over the cameraman. “Do you think he will be the same?”  
“We won’t know until the little guy wakes up.” Gladio shifted his weight. “I suppose we will have to keep watch.”  
“What do you mean?” Noctis’s voice took on an angry edge.  
“Gladio is right. If he wakes and something were to be different…” Ignis trailed off. “I will take first watch tonight.”  
“We aren’t seriously talking about this? Are you guys fucking serious?”  
Gladiolus set a large hand on the Prince’s shoulder. “Listen, Noct, nobody is saying that we’re going to do anything, we just have to be careful, that’s all. Iggy fixed him up real nice, and now we just wait until he wakes up. Why don’t you try and get some sleep?”   
Noctis looked hopelessly between his Advisor, his Shield, and his best friend, before slowly sitting down on the bed next to Prompto. Gladio and Ignis stayed awake, taking shifts so that the other could try to rest, and let the prince sleep through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> A little more character abuse from Altissia. Ardyn is my favorite villain.  
> SPOILERS UPDATE  
> Let's all take a moment and acknowledge how on point this chapter is after the latest Ignis Chapter DLC release. You saw it first here folks. I'm so ready.

“Ardyn.” Breathless from the fight, Ignis stared at the chancellor, his entire body tensed.  
“Ah, Mr. Scientia. I would have to say that I’m not quite as thrilled to see you. I’m actually rather busy right now, you know, the _Princess_ is here.” He swept back his coat, grabbing at the broadsword on his hip. “You of all people should understand, right? You knew before everyone else about my little plan, and I really don’t want you to ruin it with your undying acts of heroism.”  
Ignis steadied himself, facing against the bigger man. He reached and adjusted his glasses, which were constantly slipping down his nose during a fight.  
“Why is it that you are so loyal to your king? What has he done for you, hmm? I know that you are smarter than he; you can strategize, you are the veteran fighter, and you are more of a leader than he could ever become. But you.” Ardyn took off his hat, letting it fall to the ground, and raised his sword. “You are his little pet, no? Nothing more than a servant to him. He has never given you a moment of his appreciation and yet you would stand here before me, waiting to be cut down for your king.” He smiled, and bowed low to the ground. “I commemorate you. Such loyalty. Such _love_.”  
Ignis rubbed at the grip on his daggers, slowing his breath.  
“You know, I really almost respect you. In my past, you would have served me well.” The Chancellor tapped the point of his sword on the ground, causing sparks to fly around the blade, turning into silver flames that danced across the metal. “You are not going see your king’s future.”  
Ardyn leapt forward, throwing his weight into an arcing attack that sent streaks of fire through the air. Vaulting out of the way, Ignis slashed at the Chancellor’s side, cutting deeply into his ribs. Rolling backwards and standing just outside of his reach, the strategist summoned his spear and drove it into the center of Ardyn’s chest.  
Sweat dripped onto his face and Ignis blinked, trying to clear his vision of the man before him. “I am loyal to Noctis because he is the future. He will be King despite your treason and wickedness. I will be there to guide him the best that I can in recreating the world you tried to destroy. But, beyond even that, I stand by Noctis because he is my friend.”  
Ardyn let out a low laugh; it echoed across the stony courtyard. Seizing the embedded spear, he dragged it down through his torso as dark, congealed blood fell in puddles around his feet. Dropping the spear to the ground, he smiled and approached the strategist, unconcerned with the gaping wound that lanced all the way to his navel. Blood poured freely, seeping into the cracks in the stone. “What do you know of my wickedness?” His eyes started to darken, black shadows spider-webbing across his face.  
Ignis backed away and summoned his daggers, fear setting into his shaking hands. His vision clouded and he blinked again, but Ardyn had disappeared. A sharp pain exploded in his left leg, and Ignis crashed to his knees holding onto a deep cut in his thigh.  
The chancellor stood behind him, the great sword still illuminated with silver flames. He grabbed Ignis, slamming his fist into his chest twice before dropping him, watching him collapse on the stone. Smashing his heel into the strategist’s hands, he broke fingers and bone before kicking the daggers away. Ignis screamed and lay before Ardyn in pools of blood, cradling his broken hands and trying to breathe through broken ribs.  
“Get up.” Ardyn passively watched the younger man try to move before crying out again as pain coursed through his body. “Come now, what would the future king think if his advisor couldn’t even die standing up?”  
Ignis tried to lay still, shuddering at every breath. He stared up into Ardyn’s face, seeing nothing but contempt and joy at his suffering. Ardyn bent down and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him again to his feet.  
“I will take good care of Noctis for you. I will let him know how you failed.”  
The silver flame leapt up, and Ardyn brought the blade down across his face. Ignis’s body spun at the impact of the attack, and he went down noiselessly in the street.

…

“By the gods, what happened here?” The Altissian Lieutenant kicked at an armless Magitek soldier. At least twenty of the fighting robots lay strewn across courtyard, and even more lay in the street block behind him.  
A young man wove his way around the corpses, standing before his commanding officer with a salute. “Sir.”  
“Report.”  
“I think we found the missing Crown City man.”  
“Dead?”  
“Not….yet, sir.”  
“And our own men?”  
“There aren’t any here, sir.”  
The lieutenant tilted his head, and again surveyed the carnage around him. “You’re saying one man from Crown City did all this?”  
“He is supposedly the King’s own Advisor, sir. We’re having our best mages look after him.”  
“Make sure he lives. I would like to speak with him personally.”  
“Sir!”

…

“Let me in! Gods damn you, I’m his family!” Gladiolus towered inches away from the soldier guarding the door, his face a mask of rage.  
“Please, sir, I was given orders that nobody is allowed in…”  
“Well fuck your orders, you’re going to let me in right now or We. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Problem!” Each word roared into the face of the smaller man before him was punctuated with a sharp rap to the man’s sternum.  
“Gladio? What’s going on?”  
The Shield turned, his features instantly softening. “Prompto! You’re supposed to stay in bed.”  
The young cameraman leaned against a crutch, favoring his right leg. “What, and not come see Specs?” He gave a small lopsided smile. “They found him, though?” His normally chipper voice was low with worry.  
“Yeah, except dick-less here won’t let me in.”  
The soldier tried to interject. “Please, sir, I….  
“Shut up. Where is your commanding officer?” Gladiolus rounded on the soldier again.  
The door behind the soldier swung opened, and a mage in blue and gold robes glanced at the group in front of him. The soldier let out a long breath and bowed to the mage, who turned to the Crown City men.  
“You are loud enough to wake the dead. Fortunately, it will not have to come to that. He will live.”  
“Did ya hear that, big guy? He said Iggy will be fine!” “I did not say that. I said he will live. Your friend has been blinded, and that wound may never heal.”  
The two men stood in shocked silence.  
Finally, Prompto spoke up. “Blind? What happened to him?”  
“Well,” the mage tugged at his mustache, “He suffered seven broken ribs, both hands and wrists were practically shattered, a collapsed lung, several torn tendons, and a rather impressive laceration across his left leg. He also suffered severe burns across his body, and serious injury to both eyes. As far as I can tell, it looks as though he lost a battle to a Behemoth. Or maybe two.” The mage shrugged. “You can go see him, but please try not to wake him. He will need to rest for a long time.”


	11. Chapte 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moment with Gladio and Ignis

Ignis lay awake, desperately trying to fall asleep before the morning hours crept onto the clock. Prompto and Noctis could be heard through the wall next door, their muffled voices punctuated with explosions of the rental movie that they had to see. Gladiolus rolled over next to him, quickly encroaching on the limited space that one bed provided for the two men. He tossed in his sleep, mumbling incoherently through his dreams and talking through clenched teeth. Brow knitted, the Shield clutched at the blanket, and his muttering turning aggressive. Ignis gently grabbed his shoulder, trying to slowly shake him awake.  
“Gladio, you’re dreaming.”  
Startled, Gladio bolted upright, his face a mask of rage. Defensively, he lashed out and grabbed Ignis with a massive hand, quickly pinning the Strategist under his body weight.  
Fighting for breath, Ignis struggled against the hand against his throat. “Gladiolus. It’s just me.”  
Blinking rapidly, Gladio rolled off of his friend, and stood a foot away from the bed.  
“Oh, fuck, Iggy. Gods man, I’m so, so sorry. Fuck. Are you okay?”  
Tentatively, Ignis sat up and reached for the light. “I suppose I’m no worse for wear.”  
“Listen man, I’m sorry. I don’t usually—”  
“Honestly Gladiolus,” Ignis rubbed at a new knot in his neck, “It’s okay.”  
Dismayed, Gladio flopped onto the bed. Ignis reached for his glasses, and after finding a smudge, set to cleaning them.   
“I haven’t had something like that happen since I was training in the guard.”   
“The dreams?” Ignis set the glasses back on his nose.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you…want to talk about it?”  
Gladiolus was quiet for a moment. “There’s not much to talk about.”  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, staring intently at the Shield.  
“I, uh,” Gladio sighed. “I was stationed with some of the Crownsguard for a couple of weeks. Sentinel work. I was fast asleep, and…” He pulled at a loose thread in the quilt. “Well, daemons attacked after the first shift had ended. It caught everyone by surprise. I was woken up with those fucking monsters trying to break my damn door down. I lost a lot of people that night.”  
“That’s not your fault.”  
“I know. But I do think about it a lot. I’m supposed to be the King’s Shield, and what happened kinda stuck with me. It really puts me on edge sometimes.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it, man. I should the one who should be sorry after almost knocking you out.”  
Ignis chuckled. “I will definitely be more alert in the future. Will you be able to get back to sleep?”  
“Yeah. I might just read for awhile.”  
Nodding, Ignis rolled over and buried his head into his pillow. Gladio absently flipped through some pages in his book, and comforted by the familiarity of the strategist, eventually slept dreamlessly.


End file.
